fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn II
Just a Normal Day? Adjusting back to normal life after being on such a high was not the simplest thing, but Lana managed it anyways for her own sake. She was at her apartment admiring some magazine spreads. Simply put, she was bored, having finished her missions and having no new clients, she had nothing to do. Ever since the battle with Olympic Code, Lana had felt accomplished more than ever, not to mention peope knew her face nowadays. Her victory over Athena back then basically cemented her as a powerful and famed female mage. But she wouldn't let it go to her head. Lana flipped through the magazine, a wizard magazine at that. Seemed Fairy Tail was causing trouble again, and Makarov rejected an interview request. Lana smiled, god knew how much that poor old master went through. As funny as the magazine was, Lana wanted to get out and get going. But she had nothing to do. Unlike a certain blonde man, she needed something to focus on. She couldn't go wander for a day and expect to feel relieved. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, she got up to answer it. Silently she opened the door to find a silverhaired woman with a haori draped over her outfit before her; with a shifty grin at that. Lana sighed at the sight. "Alia ...." The woman smiled at Lana and raised her hand. "It's been too long! Let's hit the town huh. You need to losen up" She grabbed Lana by the arm and pulled her out. "No buts either, stop being so serious in life. Now let's go." Lana shrugged and followed the woman. It's not everday you best friend stops by. Dragged out of her apartment, Alia brings Lana to trail the town. The town she lived in was rather big, so people were everywhere. The walked down the sidewalk, kids ran pass them as they played tag. "It's been a while Lana. I've heard things about you." Lana looked at her, "Heard what?" Alia smirked, "How you helped take down Olympic Code. Big time Lana huh hahaha." Lana hated Alia's obnoxious laugh. "What brings you to town Alia. I though you had 'military' duties" Lana made a quotes expression with her hands. Alia sighed, "I know we haven't hung out in a while, things happen." she replied. Lana smiled, "I know, how is that going?" Lana asked. Alia shrugged at the question." More importantly." She halfway cuppped her mouth to the side. "How's the love life going. Did you lose it yet. Oh any crazy nights" Alia broke out in laughter. Lana blushed at the questions, this was what she hated. Alia always rided her for nonexistent love life. Alia's laughter calmed down. "This is bad Lana.ugh" "I keep telling you to loosen up. You're so pretty, but you just shoot guys down. I don't want my best friend to be alone forever." She said somberly. Lana shook her head. "I won't be alone forever." Alia crossed her arms as they turned the corner. "Yea it's looking like that though....Unless..you're waiting on someone. Anyone in particular Lana? Theres more to life then action and jobs." Lana shook her head again." Can't really think of-" "Sanjo is a nice guy indeed." Lana's felt her face flush red. " Shut up Alia, I haven't seen in a while though." she replied. Lana was thnking it was time to visit Sanjo. But not for Alia's perverted reasons. Alia shook her hand before Lana's face. " You need to learn how to be open on that type of stuff or life will turn into a mess for you. Listen to me atleast." Lana nodded, "I guess...." The Council's Best Man.... Richard trudged down the halls of Era, headquarters of the Magic Council. He had just gotten a lecture from the council, who he lovingly named "old farts". He didn't like being stuck there, not his idea of enjoyment. After that fisaco of combat in recent months, he had some trouble winding down. The recents missions were not really cutting it for him, and sadly his superiors were excersizing restraint in handing out missions. For some reason unbeknowest to him, the Magic Council was stepping back a bit. It's likely because of the intervention of the Fiore Royal Military. They had far more fighting power than the council. But Richard was not bothered by them, just at his boredom. He walked out into the large outdoor corridors the connected to verandas. Many Rune Knights and other wokers were making their way somewhere. Most waving at him and him waving back. "God I'm wasting my time here." He walked towards a set of double doors, he entered a cafeteria type room. Apparently it was the mess hall, though much fancier. "Good afternoon sir!" said an unnamed man. "Oh hello, do you need somehting or want something? I'm kind of here for some lunch." Richard replied. His stomach rumbled a bit. The young man bowed his head nervously, "I'm sorry sir, sorry sir. Is it possible for you to head a mission with my team as the captain. It's kind of dangerous." Richard raised his finger, as if to point at him. "Nervous huh? You can only learn by yourself. Sorry I can't help you". The man before him hung his head. It's not that he didn't want to help someone, just it was a bad time. His hunger and boredom were reaching new heights. He cringed alittle as his stomach rumbled again. Richard made his way to a table and took a seat. He sighed as he thought on his day, nothing had happened. A waitress walked up to him, the best part of the mess hall, you didn't have to wait in a line. "Hello. Can I have some clam chowder and plain white bread. Thank you" The woman nodded as she set down a cup of water and made off with his order. "This is not working for me. Need something to focus on." Richard took a sip of the ice cold water. A bowl of chowder was set before him and a plate with some slices of bread. He smiled, "Thank you, nice and quick.". The waitress smiled, "Your welcome sir, enjoy."she replied. Richard nodded cheerfully and dug in. He loved clam chowder, and it was probably the most eventful thing of his day. He suddenly felt a tap on the head. He looked up to see a familiar face, one he was not expecting. "Stuffing your face?" Richard smirked, "What are you doing here Lana? Nice to see you." Lana took a seat in front on him. He set down his spoon and crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you got something to say? Let's talk then." ---- Richard leaned back in his seat. He wished he could just finish his chowder, but more important thngs were at hand. "So what brings you here?" Lana stared at him blankly. " Just droppng bye and saying hi. Also have an idea."she replied, with a calm undertone. Richard raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Oh interesting. I miss traveling with you and Sanjo ironically. So what is thi-" He was cutt off by Lana. "That's what I'm here about. We should...um...pay him a visit" she replied sharply. Richard sat up straight in his chair."Wow I didn't know you were the type to propose a plan such as this. It would be cool to see him again." She nodded in agreement. "Yes it would. What do you say". Richard was interested in her desire to see Sanjo, he was no fool. "I'm in, he will be very happy to see you." Richard said with a smile. Lana sighed at the statement, she thought back to Alia's words. "Can I not just visit a friend." Richard chuckled a little. "You two have the most interesting relationship I've ever seen. But I won't tease." He didn't want to upset her. "Let's go then. I have an idea where he is at." Richard took a few more sips of his chowder, then took a slice of bread and stood up. Lana looked up at him, "Don't you need to eat first." she asked. He let out a sigh of relief. "You're a good person, a good person Lana." Richard replied, as he sat back down to devour the rest of his lunch. She giggled at the statement, catching Richard off guard. Did Lana just giggle at something like this? He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're in a good mood." Lana looked away, "I know not what you speak of." Richard shook his head, "Whatever...", he soon went back to his food. "It's been boring you know, since we won." Lana remarked randomly. Richard shrugged, he understood her point. During the hunt for Olympic Code, they were on a high. But now things are peaceful, lacking excitement. Lana tapped her fingers on the table and crossed her legs in a ladylike fashion. "I might sound like that blonde idiot when I say this. But I need some excitement now." Richard rasied an eyebrow. "What's up with her. All happy/herself now. Interesting woman." He pondered biting into his bread. "You know yesterday I saw the most beautiful sunrise. The crack of dawn can be breathtaking. I was awake and bored so I took a walk. It was amazing." Lana said with a slight smirk. Little did she know that very sunset was the one Sanjo,himself, was admiring. Richard shrugged, "Yea I was asleep. Nature can admire itself." he replied, with a sarcastic tone. Lana scratched her head and fixed her hair a little. "You're an idiot! Now I think we should head out." Richard stood up, he let out a sigh of satifaction. "That hit the spot. Now let's go Lana." He marched off comically, leaving Lana just gazing at him in embarrassment. She sighed as she soon followed off to them. They were off, off to find Sanjo. A fateful reunion it will be, of course fate has its' plans in store. Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage